Mi Primera Vez
by xXAiko-HayashiXx
Summary: "-Naruto… hazme tuya- dijo dulcemente mientras rozaba su cuerpo al de Naruto." Mi primer Lemon :D sean amables!


**Hola! Bueno espero que les guste este peque One Shot ^-^, disfrútenlo.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto NO me pertenece si no a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei!**

**ADVERTENCIA: .-:LEMON:-.!**

**Ahora si que inice el fic ^-^ **

_**Mi Primera Vez.**_

**N**o supo como llegaron a ese punto, se suponía que solo iban a repasar los temas que tenían de tarea y preparase para los exámenes, todo fue tan rápido, primero fueron libros que rápidamente fueron cambiados por las caricias de sus manos, de ahí a los besos dulces y apasionados, sus lenguas peleaban por entrar en la boca del otro, del sillón fueron hasta la cama mientras se despojaban de varias prendas y así fue como el "juego" comenzó.

Hinata estaba un poco nerviosa, esta seria su primera vez, el hecho de que su amado Naruto seria el primero en tenerla la hacia sentir feliz y nerviosa a la vez, por un momento le llegaron a la mente, varias escenas de cómo cambiaria su vida, pensó que sus padres ya no la aceptarían de vuelta en casa, que dejaría la escuela, que su vida se volvería una desdicha tal y como en esos programas de telenovelas. Pero todos esos pensamientos negativos se fueron al sentir a su amado recorrer con sus labios y lengua su suave y delicada piel, besar su cuello y descender hasta sus pechos donde el chico los besaba con mucha pasión.

-Na… Naruto-kun- gemía la joven que no soportaba el calor que había en esa habitación, la excitación comenzaba a ser presente.

-Que ocurre Hinata? No lo hago bien?- pregunto el chico burlón mientras se aproximaba a su rostro. –Dime si no lo hago bien Hinata, tratare de mejorarlo- dijo sonriente mientras le pellizcaba uno de sus pezones, arrancándole a la muchacha un gemido que hizo que ha Naruto se le erizara la piel.

-No es nada… continua… por favor…- dijo Hinata mientras cerraba los ojos y se entregaba a esa pasión. Naruto siguió con su trabajo mientras Hinata se aferraba a su espalda, con sus piernas rodeo la cintura de Naruto atrayéndolo mas a su cuerpo que temblaba y sudaba por el calor. Hinata sentía como las manos de Naruto recorrían su estomago, formando pequeños círculos alrededor de este, haciendo que la chica sintiera escalofríos.

Hinata gemía, pedía mas y mas, no quería que se detuviera, quería que eso siguiera por varios, varios minutos mas, las manos de Naruto comenzaron a acercarse a la intimidad de la chica, tocando su parte mas sensible, donde la chica estaba a punto de explotar.

-Ah!- Hinata se estaba excitando, necesitaba mas que ese pequeño contacto para sentirse satisfecha, así que decidió hacer algo para que Naruto se decidiera de una vez. Sus suaves y delicadas manos comenzaron a acariciar el pecho del muchacho, llegando a imitar algunos de los movimientos que el había aplicado en ella. Así, sus manos descendieron hasta llegar a los pantalones del chico. Una de sus manos se adentro en el arrancándole un gemido al rubio. Al notar las intenciones de su compañera, de manera rápida, Naruto se despojo de sus últimas ropas dejando ver aquel miembro que se encontraba erecto. En un movimiento, Naruto acabo donde se encontraba Hinata.

-Hi… Hinata- decía el chico mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de color rojo.

-Espera Naruto, esta vez, quiero mandar yo- dijo la chica mientras imitaba los movimientos hechos por el chico. Sus labios inexpertos besaban aquellos pectorales, dejando marcas en ellos. Naruto pensó que mejor sensación en la vida no podia sentir a partir de ese día. Hinata siguió dándole besos aquí y haya, así hasta llegar hasta el gran miembro. Hinata dudo un segundo, pero todo cambio cuando sus manos comenzaban a masajear aquel miembro.

-Hi… na… ta…- el chico no podia articular ni una palabra. Las manos de la chica fueron sustituidas por la boca que lamía aquel miembro erecto.

-Ah… Hina… ta!- gritaba el chico mientras sentía que iba a correrse. Y así fue, aquel líquido entro en la boca de la muchacha. Hinata quería escupirlo, pero movida por la curiosidad, lo trago. Siguió con su labor, sacando gemidos al rubio hasta que Hinata dejo su trabajo y se acerco al rostro de su amante.

-Naruto… hazme tuya- dijo dulcemente mientras rozaba su cuerpo al de Naruto.

-Hinata… estas segura de que eso quieres?- pregunto el chico quien se encontraba indeciso, cosa que hizo que Hinata se enfadara.

-Ya dije que si, no te preocupes, quiero amarte Naruto, amarte esta noche y la siguiente y la siguiente, por favor Naruto, hazme tuya esta noche- dijo mientras lo acercaba a ella y lo besaba con una mezcla de dulzura y pasión. Naruto estaba algo confundido pero lo olvido, retomando el mando que le había arrebatado su dulce y sensual Hinata. Naruto volvió a acercar su mano a la intimidad de la chica, masturbándola, Hinata sentía como su intimidad palpitaba, quería que de una vez fuera penetrada, quisiera más, pero igual lo gozaba como nunca. Naruto no quería apresurarse, quería esperar un poco, solo un poco, le gustaba ver esa imagen de Hinata, esa imagen que jamás había visto en su vida.

-Hinata, esto dolerá- susurro en su oído para después lamer su lóbulo con dulzura.

-Hum… Ah!- un grito lleno la habitación. Hinata por fin había sido penetrada por el miembro de Naruto. Unas pequeñas gotas de sangre comenzaron a manchar las sabanas, el dolor que sentía Hinata la mataba, quería que Naruto saliera, ya no quería continuar, pero Naruto fue dulce y comenzó a traquilizarla mientras acariciaba sus cabellos. El dolor se fue, dejando un sentimiento placentero. Hinata movió sus caderas en señal de que podia continuar. Las embestidas comenzaron de manera dulce para después ser a mas bruscas.

-Si… si! Naruto… así!- gritaba la chica quien sentía venir su primer orgasmo. Naruto se encontraba en las mismas, podia sentir su orgasmo llegar. La habitación se lleno de gritos de los dos chicos, Hinata pedía mas de esa dulce sensación, no quería que parara, se sentía increíble, comenzó a llegar su segundo orgasmo.

-Hi… Hinata… ya no… aguanto- decía Naruto entre gemidos, Hinata no llego a oír lo que decía pero lo supo al sentir un líquido correr sus piernas. Naruto comenzó a salir de Hinata, la respiración volvió a su curso normal, sus corazón volvía a palpitar normal, todo, todo comenzaba a estar en tranquilidad. Hinata se recostó en el pecho del rubio mientras este acariciaba sus cabellos.

-Hinata-

-Si?-

-Eres increíble- dijo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa. Hinata se sonrojo al verlo sonreír, esa sonrisa que le cambio su sentido de vida, esa sonrisa que la salvo del mal camino. Se aferro aun mas a su amado, no quería irse de ahí, no quería separarse de su amado rubio, quería estar así, ambos, abrazados, bajo la luz de la luna, desnudos sin miedo o vergüenza. Libres y amándose todos los días de su existencia. Con estos pensamientos, Hinata comenzó a caer en los brazos de Morfeo mientras sonreía…

La mañana comenzó dar anuncios de comenzar. Los rayos de sol entraban en la habitación donde los dos amantes se encontraban aun dormidos.

-Naruto!- una voz sonó desde la sala. –Naruto estas aquí? Oye es hora de ir a la escuela- dijo Jiraya quien en una bata de baño buscaba al muchacho. –Ese chico, uno se va por dos días y el chico se hace irresponsable- dijo.

Fue hasta su habitación y lo que vio lo dejo simplemente sin palabras. Naruto y Hinata, abrazados y desnudos con sonrisas en sus rostros, sin duda era una escena muy linda y tierna para el hombre. Rápidamente fue hasta su habitación, tomo su cámara y saco una fotografía a la pareja.

-Naruto, me enorgulleces muchacho- dijo mientras contemplaba la foto. –Al fin ya eres un hombre hecho y derecho. Y mira quien es la afortunada, Hinata Hyuga… si… definitivamente esto me da varias ideas para mi siguiente libro- dijo mientras sonreía y guardaba esa foto en una de las bolsas de su pantalón.

****

**Bueno… espero que les haya gustado y... Etto… también es mi primera vez ^/-/^ pero escribiendo algo Lemon así que se aceptan comentarios, criticas, flores o jitomates o abucheos lo que sea XD pero para bien, no OFENDER! Es lo principal. Chau disfruten la vida :D**


End file.
